Traditionally, mattresses are covered with various bedding arrangements. Ordinarily, such bedding arrangements include a bottom sheet that covers a mattress and a top sheet that covers the users body. A "full-made" bed further includes a blanket or quilt that is disposed over the top sheet for warmth.
Almost since the time that bedding was first introduced, problems have been encountered with keeping the bedding neat and straight when it is on the mattress.
Normally, use of a mattress results in the bedding becoming twisted, rumpled or otherwise misaligned or messed. Thus, to keep the bed neat, the bedding must be remade after each use of the bed. Even under ideal conditions, such remaking can be work intensive. Furthermore, when the bed is in a location where space is limited (such as a mobile home, a recreational vehicle or the cab of a truck) remaking the bed can be complicated, sometimes even requiring that the maker climb over the bed during such remaking.
Further, it is preferred that the bedding have a "turned-back" look, wherein a portion of the top sheet and the blanket are folded back on themselves towards the bottom of the mattress.
Accordingly, in many instances, such as in the cab of a tractor-trailer, while the aesthetic preferences of a fully-made "turned-back" bed are recognized, the remaking of a bed is often nonetheless considered a worthless expenditure of time and effort. Thus, the bedding is either not made or it is made with results that are less than satisfactory.
In order to aid in solving the above-mentioned problems, numerous disclosures have been made to provide bedding cover arrangements that require minimal work to be placed on a mattress. Those disclosures, of which I am aware, are enumerated as follows:
______________________________________ Inventor(s) Patent No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Simon 2,139,980 12/13/38 Wikmark 2,449,758 09/21/48 Temple 2,736,043 02/28/56 Sullivan 2,799,870 07/23/57 Walker 3,879,777 04/29/75 Root 4,021/869 05/10/77 Ferrante et al 4,145,778 03/27/79 Jaffe et al 4,339,835 07/20/82 Roccograndi et al 4,386,439 06/07/83 McClam 4,402,098 09/06/83 Schuetze 4,413,368 11/08/83 Ison 4,546,508 10/15/85 Prandina 4,573,227 03/04/86 Sulley 4,646,376 03/03/87 Vitale 4,651,370 03/24/87. ______________________________________
Unfortunately, the above-mentioned disclosures involve either single piece assemblies and/or assemblies that do not include either a bottom sheet, a top sheet and/or a blanket, all of which are necessary for giving a "fully-made" appearance to the bed. Thus, use of the above assemblies, in conjunction with either a top sheet, bottom sheet and/or blanket in order to achieve a fully-made appearance, results in a two-piece arrangement that is more difficult to place and smooth than a similar one-piece assembly.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there remains a need for a one-piece cover assembly for a mattress that includes a top sheet, a bottom sheet and a blanket, so as to simulate the appearance of a fully-made bed and, in particular, of such a fully-made bed having a "turned-back" look. It can further be seen that there remains a need for devices and processes that are useful for producing such a one-piece assembly.